


Whispers

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith and Tifa are two roommates who have since come to terms with the fact that the house they bought is very much haunted. As they adapt to make room for their two invisible housemates, they unravel a story about murder, tragedy, and a love that surely went on after death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said there was major character death, but really I meant that the major character death has already happened, considering there are ghosts and all.

Aeris yawned as she slid another census binder back into its slot in the city archives. Genesis Rhapsodos had been really nice about giving her all the information he found on her and Tifa’s house. The newspaper clippings were pretty cool, but she wanted more. 

She and Tifa had both come from out of town. They met by chance and agreed to help each other buy a house. They thought they had been lucky to find such a nice big house for so cheap. There was room for Aeris to make an art studio and Tifa to have her kickboxing/exercise room. It was beautiful too. 

No one said anything about it being haunted. 

But even after the confirmation from the best paranormal group this side of the country…Aeris was still rather enchanted by the place. Big windows, sort of an elegant Victorian feel, even a few “secret passages” for the few servants to use so as not to disturb the residents. She had joint-custody of a lovely piece of history; it even had a dramatic and tragic backstory to it. Forbidden love and foul play…dare she say it?

She was getting attached to her ghosts. 

Tifa played along. Hell she seemed a bit curious too, but didn’t seem nearly as obsessed as Aeris felt. Aeris wanted to know what had happened, she wanted to know about Zack and Cloud. 

“We’re closing in an hour, dear,” the archive worker said as she passed by, “are you sure you don’t need help?” Aeris sighed. 

“I’m starting to give in,” She admitted, “I know the year…I just can’t find the right name.” 

“What are you looking for?” the elder woman said. Her face seemed worn, but there was a vibrancy in her eyes. Her nametag read Elmyra. 

“Well…it’s a murder mystery,” Aeris said, “A friend and I bought that old house on 32nd and Harney. The old Fair Mansion.” Elmyra’s smile faded, then grew brighter. 

“I know the one,” she said, “In fact…I may have a bit of an interest in it myself. I actually pulled all the documents on it and had them copied. I can show you if you’d like.”

* * *

Aeris found herself a bit entranced by the tale Elmyra wove. She knew this history back to front. She even had her own theories on it. 

“I could write a book about it,” Elmyra admitted, “I just change my mind about who done it every few months or so. Maybe I’ll get some closure when the Fair estate opens and releases whatever else they have on this. I’d love to get my hands on the Father’s journal or whatever. I hope he kept one.” 

“I’d totally buy it,” Aeris said. 

“It was the eldest son of Mr. Cornelius Fair that died,” Elmyra started, “Zackary Fair. He was a handsome one and set to inherit everything from the family. He had a whole happy, wealthy life in front of him. 

“My grandmother was actually a little girl when it happened. She said he had been quite popular with all the ladies in the town. People talked about how he never seemed ready to settle down with a nice girl. It all became clear once the letters came out…and…when they found the two of them.” Elmyra paused sadly. She took out an old photograph, a photocopy, of a handsome young man, with black hair tied behind his head. His face looked stern, but there was mischief, and a familiar one at that, in his eyes. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have anything on the servant boy,” Elmyra continued, “the poor thing. I feel the worst for him. Zack started leaving letters for him when he was about twenty. Lovely things, they were.” Elmyra pulled out a few more copies and handed them to Aeris. She started skimming through them. 

“I’m not too sure how long it took before they started…I guess it was dating. Zack would leave him a time and place and the servant boy would come meet him. They’d talk and walk, and eventually started kissing and the like. I don’t know if Zack’s parents knew about the affair. Zabina, Zackary’s mother, was pregnant with a surprise second child. I’m sure they had enough stress without Zack carrying on with an illicit love affair.

“And then it wasn’t an affair,” Elmyra said, “she pulled out another letter copy, she fingered it carefully, almost lovingly, “Zack intended to marry this boy, etiquette and class be damned.” Aeris took the letter offered to her. 

_…Only say the word, and I will be yours. It will take time, but I will wait, so long as my love is returned. You and I are meant for each other. If you see fit…I will propose…_

“And then…poof,” Elmyra said, “they were gone. There was one more letter…but I refuse to believe Zack wrote this.” Elmyra cleared her throat. 

“ _Meet me in the wine cellar. 11 o’clock. Wear your finest clothes and pack all your things,”_  Elmyra read it out loud, then shook her head. “It wasn’t signed, which Zack did to every other letter. Nor did he use any terms of endearment. Everyone believed Zack and the servant had run off and gotten married because of this letter. Sadly, it wasn’t true. 

“A year later, when little Zinia Fair had been born…they found them. Mr. Fair was planning to make that cellar a little deeper…and the workers found the coffin.” Elmyra paused again to pull out the newspaper clippings and a small scrapbook. 

“I had taken my spare time to transcribe the detective’s notes years ago,” Elmyra said, “Ghastly thing. The poor boys were simply stuffed in there. The servant had terribly bloody holes in what was left of his clothes and Zack’s head…cracked.

“They thought the two had killed each other and the family buried them to hush it up at first. Stupid idea, why would the family renovate the cellar? They had all sorts of theories, but right now I believe two.

“One: Zack’s father killed them. It would have been an embarrassment had Zack married this servant boy,” Elmyra said, “Mr. Fair was a broken man after they found his son’s remains. It could be a sign of guilt, and digging up his son and bringing the whole thing to light…but more and more I believe it was just grief. Before he could believe Zack was alive, but after…he doted on Zinia after that. Broke all sorts of codes by letting that girl inherit everything, and not her husband. I think he did right by that.

“Two another woman. Plenty of women had their eye on Zack as a potential husband. Jealousy is as good a motive as any. I do believe one thing about how those boys died. The servant was lured to the cellar with that letter. The killer wrote it. The servant was stabbed. Then Zack came down. Perhaps there was an argument, or a fight, but Zack was clubbed on the head and died instantly. The killer only planned for one death, panicked and shoved them both in the same box and grave and buried them. He or she never planned on them being found ever again.” 

Aeris looked sadly at the letter she was reading. 

_…Our walk last night was not long enough. I must see you again tonight, my little sunflower. I know you laugh at these names, but I will find one that pleases you…_

_“_ A morbid story, I know,” Elmyra said, “but…reading these letters…I can’t help but feel that their love lives on.” Aeris looked at the clock and realized the time. 

“Oh I’ve kept you long after closing,” she said, “I’m so sorry.” Elmyra smiled and waved it off. 

“I get so caught up in the tale,” she said, “I hardly noticed. Please, feel free to come back if you want to hear me rattle on more.” 

“I was wondering…could I…” Aeris trailed off. 

“Take the letter copies,” Elmyra said, “I trust you. Besides, we have them around here somewhere. I can make some more.” 

“Thank you,” Aeris said, “thank you so very much.” 

* * *

Aeris sighed over her morning coffee. This one was her favorite letter. She just loved the teasing tone in Zack’s words. 

_…I once again sincerely apologize, golden beloved, for insinuating that your hair gains the appearance of a Chocobo crest as the day progresses. You are so full of sharp edges, love. I am pleased to have the honor of knowing–and upon occasion feeling–your softer side._

_Signed with the deepest affections from your dearly devoted Sir Hedgehog._

Aeris smiled at the playful banter the two had already seemed to develop. And this was dated almost a year before Zack admitted he would marry Cloud if asked. 

“Sighing doesn’t get your final project done,” Tifa noted, scaring Aeris in the process. 

“I’ll get it,” Aeris grumbled, “It’s just a painting. I have  _months_ to do it. Months!” Tifa just took a long swig from her water bottle. 

“I still don’t get why you’re so interested in those guys,” Tifa said, “I mean…we know their story. While not just let them be in peace.” 

“Because I want them to like us,” Aeris said, “sometimes…I dunno…I just feel like I’m being watched, but not in the creepy way. Like…they worry about us, y’know?” Tifa just shrugged. 

“I want to know who they were,” Aeris said, “both of them. I just know _nothing_ about Cloud the servant.” 

“You could always try the museum,” Tifa said, “They have some info on the servants of the house. There’s at least once picture of them.” 

“…Do you feel like going to the museum?” Aeris asked. 

* * *

It took what felt like forever to find the pictures. Tifa kept pausing now and then to look at some of the circus exhibit the museum was promoting. She even tried out the strong man barbells…and succeeded. 

“Okay, the museum isn’t so lame,” Tifa said, since her ego had been stroked. Aeris just laughed at her. 

Aeris stared at the men and women lined up in front of a newer version of their house. They all wore somber expressions, and Aeris couldn’t say she blamed them. Their labor made their employer’s lifestyle so idyllic. Of course there would be a bit of bitterness in there. 

It was a damn shame the picture was so small. Aeris had to lean in close to even make out distinguishing features. 

Then she saw him and words from the letter popped into her head. 

_…hair…of a Chocobo’s crest…_

_“_ It’s him,” she said, “I know it.” 

“Hmm?” Tifa said. Aeris pointed to the blonde. God he looked so young…

“That’s the other boy,” Aeris said, “I know it. Zack described his hair in one of the letters.” 

“Hmmm,” Tifa hummed, now looking at the caption, “Aha! Cloud Strife, age 17.” 

“What?”

“I think I counted right,” Tifa said, “Yeah, Cloud Strife. Matches that voice recording the guys caught.” 

“Cloud…” Aeris said sadly, “They found you here…but couldn’t name you in any of the papers.” 

“Poor kid,” Tifa agreed, “nothing, but census fodder.” 

“Except to Zack,” Aeris said, perking up a little.

“Okay, now I’m seeing why you like this story so much.”

* * *

Aeris hopped down the steps as the doorbell rang. She felt chipper today. She felt it was Zack’s influence. Zack seemed like he was a person who wanted to just be upbeat all the time…at least that’s what she felt in his letters. 

She opened the door after seeing Elmyra from the archives on her porch. 

“Oh thank you so much for coming,” she said, “I hope it wasn’t too much trouble.”

“None at all,” Elmyra said, “I…I kind of wanted to see what the inside looks like. I mean I’ve been in once. They made it a haunted house…but it just felt too disrespectful.” 

“Then please come in,” Aeris said, “If it begins to thank you for helping me-”

“I couldn’t intrude,” Elmyra said. 

“No, I was just about to make some tea,” Aeris said, “I can give you a tour while it brews.” 

Elmyra finally let herself be ushered in. She knew the basic layout from plans the in the archive and Aeris found that she enjoyed finding out what everything used to be. 

“This staircase is still so lovely,” Elmyra said as they went upstairs. 

“I know the old bedrooms are up there,” Aeris said, “Tifa claimed the master bedroom as a workout room and that’s at the end of the hall.”

“I think…this was Zack’s bedroom,” Elmyra said, stopping in front of a door. Aeris paused too. 

It was her room. 

Elmyra shook herself as the teapot began to whistle. The made their way back to the kitchen. 

“I did get that photograph of Zack copied for you,” Elmyra said, “But I don’t think I can get that servants photo enlarged without it getting fuzzy.”

“That’s alright,” Aeris said, “I can just make some executive guessing.” 

“Do you mind if I ask why you wanted these?” 

“It’s kind of silly,” Aeris admitted, “We did have some…paranormal activity here when we first moved in, but it’s calmed down. I guess I’ve kinda gotten attached to our two ghosts since then. I…I’m painting them a portrait, or trying to. It’s such a sad story. Zack and Cloud deserve a little happily ever after.” 

“Cloud…” Elmyra said, “you found his name?”

“I think that’s who he is,” Aeris said, “I don’t know. The name just…fits.” 

“I think you’re right,” Elmyra said. 

* * *

“It does look…wow,” Tifa said. 

“Is that a good wow or a bad wow?” Aeris asked. 

“A very, very good wow.” 

Aeris’s final product of Zack and Cloud’s portrait was still drying on it’s easel, but Aeris had to show someone. 

“This might be the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen,” Tifa said, “How did you even know?”

“I had to guess on some parts,” Aeris said, “In the letters, Zack says Cloud is blonde with blue eyes and…well I might have gone overboard on his hair. There are some things I guessed about, like Zack’s dimples and how his hair looks untied…” She trailed off when she realized she was rambling. 

“I hope they like it,” she whispered. 

“Our ghosts or your professors?” 

“Both,” Aeris said. Tifa snorted. 

“Well I like it,” Tifa said, “so they can go fuck themselves.” Aeris smacked Tifa on her bicep. 

“Fine. Cloud and Zack can fuck each other, your professors can fuck themselves.” 

“Tifa,” Aeris said, blushing. 

“Frame this,” Tifa said, “I want to keep it in here. I really think Zack and Cloud will like this. Their little head tilt so they’re touching foreheads…this is my favorite Aer. Fave.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa gets an unpleasant surprise while we get glimpses into the short courting of Zack and Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start right off with the murder scene. I just wanted to give you all fair warning. That first bit involves Zack and Cloud getting killed. Every part after is just cute and fluffy.

_Cloud didn’t even think to scream. The air left his mouth with a harsh hiss as the knife was pulled out._

_Why…why…_

_Cloud didn’t understand. Why was this happening? This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Zack was supposed to come meet him. Where was Zack? Why…_

_The knife went in again and again, each time leaving a starburst of pain. Cloud’s knees failed him and he started to fall. Why wasn’t anyone stopping this?_

_The electric lights Mr. Fair was so proud of began to stretch and dim. Cloud was barely even aware of the dirt floor against his back._

“… _Cloud….Cloud!” He inhaled one gargled gasp and the room became sharp and clear._

_“What have you done…What have you done!” Cloud tried to call for Zack, reach for him.  
_

_Zack turned away, back to Cloud. Cloud saw the wine bottle being raised. He tried to pick up his hand, do something to stop it. It felt so heavy._

_The lights dimmed again when Cloud heard the glass shatter. Then there was nothing to hear at all._

* * *

Tifa took a big chug of her water bottle before she skipped her way down the steps. Out of reflex, she stopped at the bottom and listened carefully. 

Nothing. Tifa shook her head at herself. When they first moved in she’d hear rustling, feel eyes behind her. Once she felt a hand on her back, but she had been alone in the house. 

There had been nothing since she and Aeris made their big announcement to the “other occupants” as Tifa had chosen to call them. 

If she were being honest, she would admit those two weeks before the guys came where the scariest of her life. She didn’t know what was worse: a real ghost, or going insane. 

 _“You’re not insane,”_  Sephiroth had said _, “We saw what you’ve been living with.”_

But now it was quiet, almost peaceful. Aeris had been happy all the time. Tifa didn’t really care to learn about their ghosts. She was happy with the status quo remaining as it was. 

But the painting had been really cute. Tifa didn’t know why she felt attached to it, but she did. She hoped Aeris got her grade on it soon. She wanted it back in the house…or maybe it was Zack’s influence. 

Tifa snorted a little to herself. Aeris told her about her supposedly clairvoyant grandmother. Tifa didn’t put stock into that, but Aeris seemed convinced, despite all lack of evidence, that Zack had latched on to them. 

The pessimist in Tifa wondered where Cloud was then. 

Tifa strolled into her room. It had been the servant’s quarters once, the realtor told them. She had access to a bunch of the “secret passages” the servants were supposed to use. She had always felt safe in here, even during the worst of the activity. Nothing happened in the passageways or in here. 

Nothing until today, Tifa realized as her water bottle slid from her hand. 

Reflected in the mirror, she saw a man rummaging in the corner just behind her. His blonde hair swayed with every movement. Tifa felt her heart jumping in her chest as she slowly turned around. 

There was no one in here. She looked back to the mirror. Nothing. 

Tifa backed out slowly, before turning and making a run for it. 

* * *

_Zack hesitated outside his door. Through the crack, he saw him holding his note. His heart beat quickly, wondering how his message would be received. The others were all ignored, but now Zack knew they were being found._

_Cloud set the note back down, and finished tidying the bed. He made his way back towards the service entrance. Father was nice about the servants using the main stairs, but most of them found the passages Zack’s grandfather put in place more convenient._

_Cloud had almost closed the wall, when his blue eyes found Zack’s._

_“…I accept,” he said before letting the door click closed behind him.  
_

* * *

“…In here?” Aeris asked. 

“Yeah,” Tifa said, “he was in here.”

“Did he…do anything?” 

“No,” Tifa admitted, “It just freaked me out, alright.” 

“No, I understand,” Aeris said, “We never  _saw_ them before.” She entered the room first, scoping it out. There was nothing to find. 

“Where was he?” Aeris asked. 

“In that corner.”

“What was he doing?”

“Just…I dunno. He was fumbling with something,” Tifa said, “I didn’t see what.” Aeris moved over to the corner. There was nothing special about it. Tifa finally went in. The room felt normal. It still felt safe. 

She moved by Aeris, not seeing anything unusual about this corner. 

“Maybe he just wanted to check on you,” Aeris said. 

“I thought Zack was the one who checked on us,” Tifa said. 

“Zack stays upstairs with me,” Aeris said, “Cloud…I just don’t feel Cloud. God I sound crazy, don’t I?”

“Yeah,” Tifa said, taking the elbow thrown at her with grace, “So, Cloud hangs down here with me?”

“I guess,” Aeris said, “Maybe he’s trying to apologize to you. Or talk to you.” 

“Well…I’d appreciate it if he didn’t give me a heart attack while he was doing it.” 

“We could call the guys again,” Aeris said, “I think they might come back.” 

“It’s been…what? three months?” Tifa said. 

“It’s worth a call.” 

* * *

_Cloud stepped into the family library. Zack stood up too quickly to seem casual._

_“You…wished to speak with me?” Cloud said. Zack faltered for a moment.  
_

_“Yes,” Zack said, “I don’t really know where to begin.”  
_

_“On what?” Cloud asked. He wasn’t being fired, was he? He wouldn’t get another job if he was.  
_

_“Just…you,” Zack said. Cloud was confused.  
_

_“Me?”  
_

_“Yeah,” Zack said, “I…I feel like…I feel like you know a lot about me, but I…I don’t know you.”  
_

_“You wanted to get to know me?” Cloud said, almost incredulously. He could be sleeping for his early start tomorrow instead of wasting his time with a spoiled rich boy.  
_

_“Yes,” Zack said, with a grin.  
_

_“So you want to know how my Da died in a workhouse and my Ma died trying to support me and I scrub floors to earn my keep instead of pay?” Cloud clapped his hands over his mouth. That was insubordination, and talking back to his employer and-_

_“Is that…did you really?” Zack’s smile faltered. Cloud didn’t dare move. Zack rubbed the back of his neck._

_“Then yes,” Zack said, “I do want to know. You listen to my little woes every morning. It’s time I return the favor.”_

* * *

“ _Full body apparition?”_ Angeal’s voice said over the speaker. 

“Yeah, sure,” Tifa said, “whatever it’s called.” 

“I mean it’s been quiet most of the time,” Aeris said, “but, sometimes it picks up again.” 

“ _You’re sure of what you saw?”_ Genesis said, “ _I’m not saying you’re making it up or you’re crazy, but sometimes our minds play tricks on us.”_

 _“_ I’m pretty sure,” Tifa said, “He was crystal clear. I really thought someone was with me.” 

“ _Are you feeling any other strange things?”_ Angeal continued, “ _hearing footsteps, voices, feeling cold spots-”_

 _“_ Cold spots,” Tifa said, “I thought it was the AC acting up, but…yeah. Cold spots.” 

“ _We can come out again,”_ Sephiroth’s voice said calmly, “ _It was a very interesting experience the first time. If you would like us to come back, I would very much be interested.”_

 _“_ That sounds really good,” Tifa said, “I’m sorry for freaking out on you.”

“ _It’s not a problem,”_ Sephiroth said, “ _We are happy to help in any way that we can. Unfortunately we are a bit busy this week, but we can come around next weekend if that works?”_

 _“_ Perfect,” Aeris said. 

* * *

_Cloud had never been kissed before. He truly doubted he would be kissed like this again._

_Zack was so warm next to him. His lips were soft, coaxing Cloud’s along in a clumsy yet sensual sort of dance. Cloud opened his eyes just a little. Zack’s eyes were closed and he looked almost blissful. The hand cradling the back of his his head let fingers glide through blonde tresses._

You’re just a phase. He’s going to forget about you.  _Cloud pulled away as the thought entered his mind. Zack let them part with a soft popping noise. His eyes opened with a dreamy look. Zack really seemed like there was no place he’d rather be._

_As their foreheads touched together, Cloud decided that being a phase wasn’t such a bad thing._

* * *

Tifa had dozed off on the couch. She was mildly wary of her room still, but it was passing quickly. Cloud had stayed in his corner. It was actually pretty far from her bed overall. If he stayed way over there, she could be cool with that. 

But instead, she had gotten caught up in a  _Lord of the Rings_ marathon. Damn it, why did they have to show the Director’s cuts on tonight of all nights?

She felt the change in the room. It felt…charged, as if an energy rather than a person had entered. She didn’t quite feel scared, per se, but she was uncomfortable. 

She had nearly brushed it off as her being asleep when-

“ _I’m sorry.”_ Tifa sat straight up. She had heard the voice loud and clear. 

“… _sorry.”_ It said again. She looked all around the living room before laying back down. 

“If you’re Cloud,” she said, “then I forgive you. Let me go to sleep now?” 

The room settled down just in time for Tifa to watch the Treebeard crush an orc beneath his foot for the second time that evening. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith and Tifa start to notice something strange going on around that painting. Zack's little sister begins an investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember when I said there was an OC. Well here she is. Zinia Fair is Zack's sister. If you're here to solve the murder mystery, then Zinia just became your favorite character.

Tifa held the door open as Aerith got the framed and finished painting back into the house. 

“I can’t believe it got a fuckin’ A-,” Tifa said, “It’s A+ work in my book.” 

“He doesn’t give A+’s,” Aerith said, “Plus with the start of semester argument I started…I’m lucky he broke down and didn’t fail me entirely.” Tifa scoffed quietly, but let it go. It was back in their house where it belonged. 

Except…she didn’t know precisely where in the house they were going to put it. Neither did Aerith. 

“I can move the TV,” Tifa started. 

“No!” Aerith said, “I like the TV above the fireplace. It’s close to the outlet and easy to see. Plus if we moved the TV then we’d have to move the couches.” 

“Pfft,” Tifa said, “You are lazy.” 

“Proud of it,” Aerith said. 

“Well…do you have any better suggestions?” Tifa asked. 

“…Top of the stairs?” Aerith asked. Tifa marched out to the little foyer between the kitchen and den. She nodded. 

“Yeah, I can dig it,” she said. Tifa lugged the painting up the stairs behind Aerith and her handy dandy toolbox. 

Within minutes it was hanging, Zack and Cloud staring lovingly at any potential guests. Tifa felt the change in the air as some sort of tension released in her. She hadn’t been aware that not having the picture was stressing her out. 

“I like it,” she said again, “I don’t know why, but I really like this one Aer.” 

“Me too,” Aerith said. 

“Takeout tonight?” Tifa asked. Aerith giggled. 

“You and food,” she teased, “Yeah. I’d like that rice noodle thing again.” Tifa hummed as she tried to remember which place they’d gotten that from. 

Zack and Cloud remained locked in their quiet embrace, quietly approving of their new home. 

* * *

_Cloud couldn’t say he really felt comfortable with their current meeting place. If Zack stood in the right place and Cloud only opened the servant door a little bit, no one on the outside could see them talking._

_But on Cloud’s side…if anyone came up to go to Mr and Mrs. Fair’s room…they were caught._

_“I don’t know where else I can see you without looking conspicuous,” Zack said quietly.  
_

_“Outside,” Cloud said.  
_

_“I can’t always get outside though,” Zack said, nodding his head towards his Father’s office. Cloud bit his lip. Why had he ever agreed to do this? He was going to be fired for this for sure. He’d do just as much good to himself if he just threw himself off the roof.  
_

_…the roof._

_“I have an idea,” Cloud said. He took hold of Zack’s wrist and pulled him into the stairwell.  
_

_“Oh,” Zack said.  
_

_“What?” Cloud asked.  
_

_“Never been in here before,” Zack said, “It’s…cozy.”  
_

_“Say that again after four of you have tried to get through here at the same time,” Cloud said dryly. Zack chuckled quietly as Cloud led him to the last set of steps.  
_

_Zack’s jaw dropped a little when Cloud jimmied the door open._

_“I was not aware there was a way to get up here,” Zack said.  
_

_“We’re not supposed to,” Cloud admitted, “Mr Wallace sometimes comes up here to smoke since Mr. Fair banned it inside.”  
_

_“Doesn’t stop him from smoking his pipe,” Zack noted, “It’s beautiful up here.” Few buildings were taller than the Fair manor. The rooftop loaned them a lovely view of the nearby fields and the city gardens just a few blocks away.  
_

_Cloud turned and caught Zack staring at him._

_“What?” he asked again.  
_

_“Nothing,” Zack said, but he was still smiling when he looked away, “I like the view.”_

* * *

Zinia made sure no one was coming before she slid into her brother’s room. She had been told to stop coming in here more than once now. The more the maids chastised her the more she wanted to know what was so bad in here. 

The bed was still made, his books were collecting dust on their shelves. Even his latest architecture sketch was still unfinished on his desk. No one had touched anything since Zackary had disappeared and gotten himself killed. 

No one, that is, except Zinia. 

“I know I should feel bad about this,” she said to no one in particular, “but I don’t see what’s so bad about having a little look.” The room didn’t respond, didn’t yell at her to respect her elder brother’s memory. In fact, it seemed rather cheerful with all the light coming in through the windows. 

“I say if they wanted to respect you they might dust in here now and then,” she continued. She picked out a book at random making a face as the dust rolled off it’s cover. She put it back. 

She didn’t even know what she was looking for. Closure? The secret to life? Anything would be wonderful at this point. 

For twelve years Zinia had been living in the shadow of a man who had died before she was even born. The worst part about it was that she had no idea who he even was. Everyone seemed to have loved her poor brother Zack, but no one seemed to want to talk about him. Was it so bad she wanted to know what his favorite color was? Or who he talked to the most? 

Or who had bashed in his head with a wine bottle? 

Zinia blew on the mirror to try and get some more dust off of it. All she could see was a blurry outline of her face. She stuck her tongue out at herself before snooping about a little more. 

Zack had to have  _something_ in here. A diary, journal, or whatever boys called it. She just hadn’t found it yet. 

“Zinia.” She cringed at the sound of her voice. She turned to face her father, standing in the doorway. 

“What are you doing in here?” he asked. 

“Nothing,” Zinia said, going with her standard response, “Sorry Papa.” 

“It’s alright, darling,” he said, “But we wouldn’t want your Mama to catch you in here again. She’ll tan your hide herself.” Zinia stepped out behind her father. He seemed far away again. Zinia resisted sighing. He always got like this when he thought about Zack. 

“Would you like to come with me on a little trip?” her father asked. 

“Where?” Zinia asked. 

“The cemetery,” her father said, “It will just be us.” 

 _And Zack_ , Zinia thought, but she nodded and followed along behind him. 

* * *

Aerith felt hers before she went down the steps to get to class. All the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she passed through it. She gave a full-body shiver as she walked through the cold spot. Only it wasn’t just cold. It felt like…she walked through static. 

She kept looking behind her as she stepped down. All she saw was the painted Zack and Cloud smiling softly at her departing back. 

Tifa felt hers while she was heading to the kitchen to get her breakfast. She felt a cold spike of fear as she walked through it. She kept reminding herself of the apology she heard the other night. 

 _They won’t hurt you, they won’t hurt you,_  she chanted to herself. It was only when she got out of her Lit class that she realized it…he…was staring up the steps at the painting. 

* * *

Zinia stood back as her father knelt down by Zack’s headstone and laid a small bouquet. 

_Zack Fair. Our loving son. May your smile brighten the heavens for future sons._

It felt real out here. The grief Zinia was supposed to have. She should have had a brother. Instead, she just had to sit and wonder if her brother liked the color red, or rainy days, or Mr. Wallace’s tarts. 

“Could you get me that second bouquet, dear,” her father said. Zinia jerked out of her reverie and did as her father bid. He had moved over to a second grave. 

 _Cloud Strife._ It didn’t have a sweet poem like Zack’s had, simply Cloud Strife’s birth and death date. Zinia schooled her face into neutrality when she caught that first clue. She was having good private time with her father. She didn’t want to ruin it just yet. 

“I used to take you out here more often,” her father said, “You used to decorate this place with the flowers, make it all bright and cheery like you’re prone to do.” Zinia resisted snorting. 

“Then your Mama made me stop,” he said, “You said you had a friend named Cloud and it just frayed her nerves.” Zinia vaguely remembered a friend she had conjured up long ago. A Spikey-haired boy whom she named Cloud…or had he named himself? 

Zinia didn’t think about it long. She was too preoccupied with what she had learned. 

Zack and this Cloud Strife had died on the same day. 

* * *

_Cloud shook his head as he got out of bed. He moved quickly, yet quietly to the stairwell, making sure not to let it slam behind him. He paused outside of Zack’s room, wondering what in God’s name he thought he was doing._

Taking what’s mine, _Cloud thought to himself. He finally opened the door and slid inside. He knew Zack locked his bedroom door at night and that they were safe. The only way in was through the servant’s door he just used._

_Zack sat up when he saw Cloud enter._

_“Cloud?” he asked. Cloud didn’t say a word. He set one knee onto Zack’s bed. Zack immediately made room for him, lifting his sheets to let Cloud slide under._

_This wasn’t new for them. Zack had come down to Cloud’s little private room. The first time was more or less a time to tease Cloud and his notions of propriety. Later…it was warm and soft with kissing involved._

_This time was no different._

_“Don’t let me sleep in,” Cloud whispered.  
_

_“I make no promises,” Zack said. Cloud could feel him smiling against his neck._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who you gonna call?

Tifa sighed happily as she skipped her way down the stairs. She always felt great after pummeling her punching bag for a good hour. She was sweaty and gross, but she felt loose and relaxed.

With the painted Zack and Cloud watching her descend the stairs she felt...almost invincible. It really was like those two had her back. Or maybe she was just getting used to having...ghosts.

Nope, that idea was still weird.

Tifa stepped into her room without hesitation. She hadn’t seen or heard anything for a few days. Her room still felt safe. She figured it had been labeled a no-go zone by the ghosts. Considering it...he had apologized later.

Tifa set her water bottle on her dresser as she started to get out of her sweaty tank top when she saw the flower on her pillow.

She looked at it for a moment.

It was laid very purposefully on her pillow, right in the middle of it. It couldn’t have fallen there, she didn’t even have flowers in her room to fall on her pillow.

It was pretty, a bright yellow lily. She picked it up, carefully. She took a sniff.

It was just a flower, nothing more. But how did it get here?

Tifa shrugged. Maybe it was Aerith. She was the type to do nice stuff like this. 

* * *

 

Zinia rested her head on her hand as she watched Mr. Wallace knead. Out of all the house staff, Mr. Wallace talked the most about Zack. It wasn’t a lot, but it was something. 

“Aren’t you a little old to be hangin’ in the kitchen with me?” Mr. Wallace said, his voice gruff as ever, “Thought your Mama was tryin’ make you a lady.” 

“I ain’t no lady,” Zinia said, imitating Mr. Wallace’s voice. She grinned when he scowled at her. “Besides, that stuff is boring.” 

“Hmm,” Mr. Wallace grunted. He was smiling at the dough though. Zinia knew he liked her. He’d liked Zack too. He’d told her so. 

“You want somethin’” he continued, “and it’s somethin’ your Mama don’t like. You can’t fool me Little Miss Zinia.” 

“Why can’t she just talk about him?” Zinia asked. 

“You goin’ on about your poor brother again?” he asked. 

“I can’t help it,” Zinia said, “Everyone acts like...like he’s something bad. But they talk about him like he’s...a war hero or something. I want to know who he was. Who he really was.” Barret stopped kneading. 

“Looky here missy,” Mr. Wallace said, “Your brother was a good man...but he had his problems too. He certainly wasn’t no angel, what with all the cookies he stole from this very kitchen.

“But he was a good man...or he would have been. Love can get the best out of any good man.” 

“Love?” Zinia asked. 

“You get your ass out of my kitchen afore your Mama comes lookin’,” Mr. Wallace said abruptly. Zinia slid off her stool and made her way toward the door. She stopped. 

“What was his favorite color?” she asked. 

“Yellow,” Mr. Wallace said after he thought a moment. And with that, Zinia left with a wave. 

* * *

 

_Cloud cocked an eyebrow when Zack offered him a big yellow flower._

_“What am I supposed to do with that?” he asked. Zack’s smile didn’t even falter._

_“Take it,” he said, “a gift from me to you.” Cloud accepted it, if a little dubiously.  
_

_They walked side-by-side through the park. It was not quite the lovers trot after sundown...but the night was very nice. The moon was big and beautiful, lighting the areas the street lamps couldn’t reach._

_“Why the flower?” Cloud asked.  
_

_“I felt like it,” Zack replied.  
_

_“Not another jab at my hair,” Cloud asked with a squint.  
_

_“Dammit,” Zack said, “a perfect opportunity gone to waste.” Cloud laughed a little at that...but he had a feeling Zack was being sincere.  
_

_“Here,” Zack said. He took the flower from Cloud’s hand and slid it behind his ear. Cloud cocked an eyebrow again.  
_

_“Now I look ridiculous,” Cloud said.  
_

_“You look beautiful,” Zack said, “handsome even.” Cloud felt the blush rising in his face, but Zack just smiled and kept walking._

* * *

 

Aerith bit her lip to keep from laughing as she held open the door for the ghost hunting crew. Genesis Rhapsodos was carrying a stack of boxes taller than his head and had a hold of Sephiroth Crescent’s ponytail as he carefully walked in. 

“We’re locking you in the cellar if you pull on his hair again,” Angeal Hewley warned him. 

“I won’t,” Genesis said with an exaggerated sigh. Aerith let out the smallest giggle at that. 

Tifa relieved Genesis of some of his load as soon as he came in. 

“Oh thank you,” Genesis said. Angeal looked around as they came in. 

“You ladies did clean this place up,” he said, “or maybe it’s the lack of sleeping bags in the living room.” 

“That’s new,” Genesis said nodding up the stairs. 

“Just a little art project I did,” Aerith said. 

“Pfft, try her masterpiece,” Tifa insisted. 

“Do you mind?” Genesis asked. 

“Not at all,” Aerith said and stepped aside to let him walk up the steps. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I go straight to business?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Nope,” Tifa said, “let’s sit down in the kitchen. Tea? Coffee?” 

“Coffee,” Angeal called as he followed Genesis up the steps. 

Sephiroth pulled had a notepad out when Aerith, Angeal, and Genesis came to join them in the kitchen. 

“I still have all the previous activity from our first visit written down,” Sephiroth said, “would you care to explain more about the new stuff.” 

“It...it actually hasn’t been all that bad,” Tifa admitted, “just...” 

“It feels nicer,” Aerith said, “calmer.” 

“Yeah,” Tifa agreed, “I used to rush down the stairs because I felt this sense of dread and now...gone. It feels fine. Except for the part where I saw the ghost.” 

“Can you describe him?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Blonde,” Tifa said, “spiky hair. He was crouched facing away from me so I didn’t see his face. Actually...if I had to guess, he looked like the Cloud Aerith painting in the portrait.” 

“Wait. The one on the stairs?” Genesis asked. 

“Yeah,” Aerith admitted, “I did some research...and I think that’s what Cloud and Zack looked like.” 

“Interesting,” Angeal said, “and well done of course.” 

“Do you mind showing me where you saw...Cloud?” Sephiroth asked. 

“No, of course not,” Tifa said getting up, “It was in my room.” She led them to the servants quarters entrance. She pointed at her mirror. 

“I walked in and looked in that mirror and saw him crouching in that back corner,” she said, “on the other side of the desk.” Sephiroth walked to the corner, feeling at the walls. 

“What did it look like he was doing?” Sephiroth asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Tifa said, “he was kind of pushing on the wall. I felt out after we called you. There’s nothing hollow there.” Sephiroth made a few knocks to be certain, but seemed satisfied.

“We’ll get a camera in here,” he said. Tifa nodded, looking relieved. 

“Anything else in here?” 

“No,” Tifa said, “that’s the only thing. Even before, this place was always pretty calm.” 

“There has been some weird stuff by the stairs though,” Aerith said, “cold spots.” 

“Yeah,” Tifa said, “only they’re not really cold. They’re...I dunno how to even describe it.” 

“Like walking through static,” Aerith said, “very cold static.” 

“Always on the stairs?” Angeal asked. 

“Yes.” 

“I also heard a voice,” Tifa said, “well...I’m not sure I heard the voice, I was pretty tired.” 

“Where?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Out in the living room,” Tifa said, “I was on the couch...watching a movie and then I heard a voice say ‘sorry’.”

“When was this?” Angeal asked. 

“The same day I saw the ghost in my room,” Tifa said, “But I was a lot less freaked out by the voice.” Sephiroth nodded and scribbled another thing down. 

“There’s still a lot of things going on then?” Genesis asked. 

“Yes,” Aerith said, “but it’s not nearly as violent. We’re okay having them here if they keep this up.” 

“Would you mind joining us tonight then?” Sephiroth asked. 

* * *

Zinia got up from the piano with a sigh. She was bored with this sonata and wanted something new, like that ragtime stuff they played downtown. Her mother said it wasn’t very gentille to play, but it was fast and it sounded fun. 

She walked down the hall, letting her hand trace along the wall. Then she felt something cold grasp at it. She gasped and jerked it away. 

There was nothing next to her. 

She was just outside of the servant’s quarters. She stood there, staring at the door for a long moment, debating on whether or not she would go in. 

“I’m not afraid,” she said, “I’m not.” She held the doorknob for an extra second, waiting for that cold to reappear, but it didn’t. She turned it and pushed onward. 

The room was empty. Mr Wallace’s bed was made, his daughter’s, Marlene, in the same neatly made shape. Zinia sighed. Daydreaming went too far again apparently. 

Then she heard the clatter. She turned quickly, but not quick enough to catch the culprit. In the corner of the room, she had heard it. She was not making it up this time. 

“I’m not afraid,” she said, “do it again. I’ll prove it. I’m not afraid.” 

This time it was a knock. Zinia took a deep breath and moved closer to that corner. 

There was nothing here. She sighed, in relief and a little bit in disappointment. She trailed her hand again on the fancy paneling. Then she felt one shift. She halted. 

She felt at the little wooden trimming halfway up the wall, feeling one piece wiggle in her grasp, making that clattering noise again. She used her nails to pry it up. 

She bent over a little to peer inside. It took her a little time to pull out the stack of notes. She didn’t want them to rip. She jolted when she heard footsteps on the servant stairs. She shoved the notes into her skirts and messily put the trimming back in place. 

“Whaty’re you doin here missy?” Mr. Wallace asked behind her. 

“I couldn’t find you in the kitchen,” Zinia lied. 

“Humph...you’re not getting a bite out of your tarts until you’ve had supper,” Mr. Wallace said. He squinted at the wall, “have to fix that soon,” he nodded at the crooked trimming. 

Zinia didn’t care, she had what was hidden inside after all. 

* * *

“ _May I have this dance?” Zack asked with a dramatic bow._

_“To what music?” Cloud asked drily.  
_

_“The music of my passionate soul,” Zack said with a cheeky grin. Cloud rolled his eyes.  
_

_“Yeah, that one was pretty bad,” Zack agreed, “I’m serious about that dance though.”  
_

_“Keep dreaming,” Cloud said, “or ask someone who knows how to dance.”  
_

_“Okay then I’ll teach you,” Zack said.  
_

_“Wait...what?” Zack was already taking his hands._

_“Zack...we’ll get caught,” Cloud protested.  
_

_“No we won’t,” Zack said, “now put your hand here. And we hold this hand.” Cloud grumbled as he did as he was told._

_“Why do I have the feeling I am the woman in this dance?”_

_“You’re the follower,” Zack corrected, “Just...follow me.” Cloud was still red in the face when Zack started moving, but he found it was quite easy to be that follower._

_“This is dancing?” Cloud asked._

_“This is dancing when you want to be close to someone,” Zack said swaying along to some beat only he could hear. Cloud let him and followed along. It...it was almost like Cloud had always known how to do this dance. Or maybe he just wanted to be close to Zack too._

_It didn’t take long for Cloud to rest his head on Zack’s shoulder._

_“You’re a natural,” Zack whispered in his ear._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the ghost hunting commence!

Aerith felt a little awkward just watching Angeal and Genesis set up cameras in her house. Sephiroth gave directions from the monitor station he had set up in the foyer. Angeal simply tried to give the camera on the stairs (the biggest hotspot) the best angle. Genesis was trying to untangle the wires for their last camera. 

“I swear to god when I find out which one of you tossed this one in all willy nilly...” he was muttering. 

“I told you that we don’t need that one,” Sephiroth said, “more to the left, Angeal. Gently. We have one on the stairs, one in Tifa’s room, and three in all the main hallways. There’s nowhere else to put one.” 

“What about the cellar?” Genesis asked. Aerith felt something uncomfortable in her gut about the suggestion. She had Tifa hadn’t really used the cellar even before they knew what had happened down there. It just felt...more dark and creepy than a cellar should be.

“We haven’t really had any problems down there,” Aerith said. Sephiroth nodded. 

“See, just put it back,” Sephiroth said. Genesis frowned and looked at all the loose wire he had been organizing. 

“Well I might as well fix this mess while I have it,” he said. 

Tifa walked back from the hallway toting a cardboard box. 

“I know we have AAA batteries,” she said, setting it down next to Sephiroth. She started digging through it. 

“And that is why I scream when you two insist we don’t need to be organized,” Genesis scoffed, “no offense Tifa.”

“None taken,” she said, “if I had a system of organizing them, I would use it.” 

Aerith let her breath out, feeling suddenly relieved. She had no idea how to express her feelings about that cellar...or if she even wanted to. It just reminded her of something her mother said. 

_Some people need to keep some doors closed_

* * *

 

_Zacks fingers felt so good on his hands. They still felt so dry and cracked from doing the wash this morning, but that lotion was doing the job._

_That and he didn’t want Zack to stop touching him._

_He knew it would have to be short today. Zack and his father had been planning this outing for weeks. Cloud had plenty of work to catch up on, and Barret could certainly use the help today._

_But still, this was worth it. Zack rubbing, carressing his hands as if they were a treasure and not dry and calloused from work._

_Zack placed a kiss on his palm and held both of Cloud’s hands in his._

_“We still have a few minutes,” he said softly.  
_

_They both knew they would wait until the very last second._

* * *

 

Zinia held her breath when she heard footsteps outside her door. She hoped whoever it was couldn’t see the candles she had lit. 

She hoped even more it wasn’t her mother. 

The feet kept moving and she let her breath go. 

She laid out the letters she had found in the wall. She had no idea where to begin. Her hand hovered over them for a long minute. 

She snatched one up and unfolded it. She read it quickly...then read it again, utterly confused. 

She wasn’t sure what she expected these mysterious letters to say. Some deep dark scandal. The killer’s name. At least any name at all. This was just...bad poetry. 

She reached for another. She read it three times this time...wondering if perhaps there was some sort of secret meaning to these letters. 

 _Love can get the best of any good man_. That’s what Mr. Wallace had said. Zinia had wondered what it meant the other day, but...she hadn’t thought it would be so literal. 

She groaned a little under her breath. A scandal would have been nice, but Zinia was not the biggest fan of love stories. 

Still, she picked up another letter. Whoever had written these certainly had nice handwriting...but had absolutely no sense for romance. She snorted a little, a smile growing on her face. 

* * *

 

Tifa felt strange sitting in a dark room waiting for something to happen. Angeal and Aerith seemed calm enough, but Tifa felt the need to move, to make noise, to talk about _something_ rather than wait. 

“Would you like to try a recording?” Angeal’s voice made Tifa jump. It felt strange to be in her room and _expect_ something to happen. This was her safe space. The place where nothing ever happened (until last week). But Tifa still nodded. 

Whatever might be here...she hadn’t been afraid of it. Why be frightened now? 

“This is Angeal, Aerith, and Tifa in the downstairs bedroom,” Angeal started, “Would you ladies like to ask first.” Tifa shrugged. Aerith made eye contact with her and smiled, feeling just as awkward about it. 

Angeal rolled with it. “Is there anyone here with us tonight?”

There was a long pause. Tifa felt the strange, almost hysterical need to laugh. She choked it back. 

“Are you Cloud or Zack?” Aerith asked. Tifa almost said, _good question._ God, she was bad at this kind of stuff. She tried counting to ten in her head. 

“Can you make your presence known?” Angeal asked. Angeal ran through his routine list of questions, Aerith adding in a few to help narrow down who was talking. Tifa had no idea what to say at all. And she was the one who had seen something in this room. 

Angeal let the pauses go on longer and longer and finally Tifa made something up. 

“If you were in here the other day...it’s okay. You didn’t scare me too much.” Angeal nodded in mild approval and shut off the recorder a few minutes later. 

“Alright,” he said, “I think we can try a different spot if you’d like.” Aerith nodded and led him to the stairwell in the back of Tifa’s room. The servant stair. 

“It’s a nice short cut to the upstairs rooms,” she was explaining. Tifa stood up and finally felt a sense of calm. 

“Thanks Cloud,” she said. She had no idea why she said it. 

* * *

 

Zinia heard her mother’s voice from the music room practically all the way across the house. She huffed and gave up on her piano practicing for now. 

“I know it’s hard to keep track of the keys,” she was saying, “but I need this door to stay closed!” Zinia rolled her eyes at the old argument. At least once a month someone forgot to lock the cellar door. 

On some level she did understand. Her mother had to watch them carry her brother out of there...

She shook her head and kept going towards the foyer. Mr. Wallace stopped her. 

“Give me three minutes,” he said. Marlene waited behind him. She shared a look with Zinia and they both pressed an ear against the door. 

“Ma’am,” Mr. Wallace’s voice had taken it’s most gentle tone, “It was an accident. I sent him to get it. I have the keys. He was coming to tell me to lock it for him.” 

“I’m sorry,” Zinia’s mother said, her voice got more quiet. Zinia couldn’t pick out what she was saying. Marlene gave up too. Zinia had a sudden thought. Marlene was at least a few years older than her. Perhaps she knew...a little something. 

“I hate when she gets like this,” Zinia said. 

“Papa used to say she was always so bright and cheery,” Marlene said, “Sometimes she’s almost like that. I don’t like that cellar though.” Zinia thought about it. 

No...she really would rather not go down there. 

“Me neither,” she said. 

“Sometimes I wonder...if part of them is still down there,” Marlene said. 

 _Them?_  Zinia started to ask, but Mr. Wallace came back in. 

“Miss Zinia, I think your Mama should listen to you practice today,” he said. Zinia nodded. It was one of those things that made her mother a bit more cheery. 

* * *

 

_Cloud let his fingers trace over Zack’s handwriting. So far above Cloud’s half-educated scribble. Barret had helped him a lot when when compared to Zack..._

_“Why me?” he asked no one in particular.  
_

_“Because he likes you,” Barret said from his bed. Cloud blushed and folded the letter.  
_

_“It’s not like you asked him to,” Barret continued, “It’s like me and Myrna. I knew I wasn’t good enough...but she wouldn’t take no other.” Cloud nodded.  
_

_He opened the letter again, just to read it one more time._

* * *

 

The cameras recorded until 4 in the morning. There was little to catch...except on the main staircase. 

A shadow walked along the landing twice, both times pausing near the painting at the top. 

A second stood halfway up, it stayed for several minutes before it disappeared. 

Not once during the entire night, did the two shadows appear at the same time. 


End file.
